


Alive Again

by aestheticpixies



Category: Magnus Chase - Fandom, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Genderfluid Alex Fierro, He/Him Pronouns for Alex Fierro, I had to tag major character death but like its Magnus Chase they're all dead, Other, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticpixies/pseuds/aestheticpixies
Relationships: Alex Fierro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Alive Again

Being homeless on the streets of Boston wasn't easy, and it sure as hell wasn't fun. But meeting Alex Fierro made it at least a little worthwhile.

Y/n met lots of people on the street, but none were as interesting as Alex. They'd met at a soup kitchen in downtown Boston, and Alex immediately caught Y/n's eye due to her bizarre choice of color palette.

Alex had caught them staring and asked, "How old are you, kid?"

"I'm not a kid." You learn to be defensive after living on the streets for a while.

Alex smiled, "That doesn't answer my question."

"Fifteen. You?"

"Same here." She looked Y/n up and down. "Why are you here?"

Y/n wondered what she meant, "I'm having a bowl of soup,"

"Not that. Why are you here," Alex gestured around them, "and not with any family you've got?"

The laugh that left Y/n's lips was humorless. "I ran away. I'd probably only go back if I was bleeding out. Even then, I'd seriously debate just dying in an alley, because that would honestly be so much better than seeing my mom and stepdad again."

"There's nowhere else you can go?" Alex sounded like she knew what it felt like.

"The only person who might help me is my sister, but she's only seventeen. Even though she's promised to take me in when she moves out, she's won't be leaving for five more years. So I have to wait for her."

Alex nodded. "That's tough." They finished their meals around the same time.

Y/n stood to leave, "You have a better chance out there if you're with someone." They looked to Alex. "You wanna come with me?"

Alex set down her bowl. "Well, it's not like I've got anything to lose," She stood next to Y/n, "lead the way."

So the two kids agreed to stick together, and together they stuck. Y/n showed them their pack of things they'd kept from their old house. Their belongings consisted of a journal from their sister, a wallet of emergency cash, a jacket, one (very worn out) change of clothes, and a nice feather sleeping bag also gifted to them by their sister (who bought it using money that was stolen from their mother's wallet).

They stayed together through thick and thin. Even the best of friends had nothing on Alex and Y/n's bond. They'd been through more in a year than most friends deal with in decades.

As their birthday approached, Y/n wondered how Alex felt about them. When she saw them, did she see a friend? Maybe something more?

"Hey, are you okay?" Y/n turned to the person who continued to infiltrate their thoughts.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

Alex scooted closer to them, "About?"

"Nothing." They played with the cuffs of their sleeves. "My birthday's today. That's all."

"Oh yeah, about that," She went fumbling through her pack, "I got you something,"

Y/n started to protest, "Alex-"

She cut them off, "Here it is!" she pulled out a ukulele and gave it to them. "I was just thinking, because you said you used to play a lot, but you couldn't bring your other one when you left. So I got you a new one."

Y/n smiled, and held the navy blue instrument. "Alex, where did you get this?"

"That's not the point." Alex flashed her signature mischievous smile.

"Alex, did you-"

"I'm kidding, I paid for it. I got it at the music store on down on Andover street." She laughed. "And I was thinking you could make money from it."

"Yeah, right," Y/n fiddled with the tuning pegs until it sounded right, strumming quietly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop being humble. I've heard you sing before. You sound like a goddamn angel. And I may have never heard you play, but I know you. And that's what gonna make it good. Because it's you."

"I had no idea you were such a big softie, Alex," Y/n was genuinely surprised how much he'd opened up.

He turned away from them, hiding his face. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

Y/n started to play, making up the tune as they went. It was a melancholy, bittersweet song. Alex understood what it was about completely, despite the lack of lyrics.

He waited for them to stop. "Where'd you hear that song?"

"I dunno, I made it up."

Alex smiled and shook their head. He was right about their talent. It didn't matter how good the song was. It could be the worst song in the world, but Y/n could make it sound like the best.

***

They were finally separated after traveling together for a year when Alex disappeared one day with the promise of buying food. She never came back.

Of course, Y/n immediately assumed the worst. They went looking, only to come back empty handed. But they were forced to let it go, seeing as they had more important things to worry about. Like the impending winter.

***

It was the middle of December, and Y/n didn't realize they weren't alone until they heard a quiet cry from the refrigerator box down the alley. Naturally, they decided to investigate.

Y/n tapped the box lightly on the side, "Hello?"

The cries stopped suddenly. "Who- who are you?" A small voice called. Whoever it was sounded young.

Y/n crept around the box and was met with a little girl, around eight or nine years old. "It's okay," They knelt down and held up their hands, "I'm Y/n. What's your name?"

The little girl was covered in dirt and crying. "My name is-" her voice caught, "My name is Meredith,"

"Meredith, that's a pretty name," Y/n smiled, "Do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"I- I can't find my brother, and it's cold," Meredith cried, "I'm scared,"

Y/n looked at the little girl in front of them and knew she'd never survive the night. Her brother likely abandoned her, or died. Either way, he probably wasn't coming back.

Y/n wasn't going to let her die while they could do something about it.

"How about you take my sleeping bag, and we can wait together for your brother to come back?" Meredith nodded quietly, and Y/n smiled softly. "Okay. I'll be back in a second, let me get my stuff."

They shouldered their pack, picked up the sleeping bag, and went back to the refrigerator box where Meredith waited.

"What's gonna happen to Danny?" Y/n assumed Danny was Meredith's brother.

"I don't know," They rolled out the sleeping bag.

Meredith climbed in and curled up inside the sleeping bag. "He's not coming back, is he?"

She was far too young to be out here on her own.

Y/n sighed. "I don't know, Meredith,"

The two kids sat in silence for a while before Y/n noticed a figure standing about twenty feet away from them. Normally they'd just yell and they'd go away, but Meredith had fallen asleep. So Y/n left her alone to go talk to whoever it was.

They didn't get the chance to talk before the person spoke instead, "Y/n L/n. Have you really stopped so low as to blindly help suspicious children on the street?"

"She's just a kid."

"You always were quick to trust."

"Who are you?"

Silence.

Y/n didn't get an answer before the attack. Claws slashed out at them, and Y/n only had time to call out to Meredith before they were busy dodging the next strike.

"MEREDITH! GET OUT OF HERE!" They dared to glance back, just barely seeing the girl sprinting away before they felt the claw in their back and sprouting out of their stomach.

Before Y/n had time to die, they saw a girl in armor on a horse before them. And that's the last thing they remembered.

***

They were at a hotel. Which was not what Y/n expected the afterlife to be. But the day was full of surprises.

"You'll be staying on floor nineteen. Here are your keys." The bellhop said as the elevator door opened.

Y/n looked out into the hall and did a double take when they caught sight of a familiar pair of brown and amber eyes. "Alex?"

"Y/n!"

Y/n rushed towards their old friend, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm dead, what are you doing here?"

"I'm dead too!" They hugged her tightly.

To their surprise, Alex hugged back. "I'm so sorry I left you,"

"It's okay, you didn't mean to,"

Alex pulled away, "I didn't mean to, but I just-" She looked away, "I never thought I'd see you again, and if I never saw you again I couldn't do this,"

Then she did the last thing Y/n expected, catching their lips with hers in a kiss.

And in that moment, Y/n was alive again.


End file.
